royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Categories On This Wiki
Hi there! This is a page that will explain to you, (a Royal & Rebel Pedia user,) what categories exist on this wiki and how to use them! The names of the categories will be highlighted in bold. Pretext Before we begin I would like to explain a few common terms used on this wiki to better help you understand. 1. A Character's "Main Page" refers to the character's page that is titled with just their name and nothing after it. For example, Raven's main page is titled Raven Queen, but Raven also has what is known as "Additional Character Pages" such as Raven Queen/Merchandise, Raven Queen/Diary'', .etc. 2. A "Backgrounder" is a character who had no official name, no official voice actor and no official story. They simply exist to fill in the background. All Backgrounder pages begin with the word "Backgrounder", followed by a "/''" and then the title we have given the Backgrounder to identify them. Okay, let's begin! What Is A Category? Wikia/Fandom's official description of categories; ''"A category is a group of pages with a similar theme, such as characters, books, or places. You can add a category link to any page, and it will automatically be listed on a category page with other similarly linked pages. Categories perform as navigational tools both in the article header and at the bottom of the page." Okay, onto the categories! Categories on Royal & Rebel Pedia Designation Categories For ease of use when navigation around this page I have split the categories into different sections, as which categories you use later all depend on the pages first category. These first categories on a page are known as "Designation Categories." First I will list the designation categories, then there will be separate sections for all the categories that might need to be added to the page after that. These are the "Designation Categories" on Royal & Rebel Pedia. *The "Characters" category is added to the main page of every student, teacher, parent and addition character who is more then just a backgrounder. *The "Creature" category is used instead of the "Character", never as well as, and is added to all the pages of the animals in Ever After High. (Note: When choosing between the "Character" or "Creature" categories, a good rule of thumb is to remember that characters in Ever After High live as human beings and creature live as animals. For example; Although the Three Little Pigs are actually pigs, they live as humans and attend Ever After High with the other students. This makes them characters rather than creatures.) *The "Places" category is added to all the pages about locations in the world of Ever After High. *The "Books" category is added to all the pages for real world fiction books written for the series. *The "Episodes" category is added to all the pages for episodes and webisodes made for the series. *The "Doll Line" category is added to all pages with "(Doll Line)" at the end of the title. *The "Merchandise" category is added to all the pages with "/Merchandise" at the end of the title. *The "Galleries" category is added to all the pages with "Gallery" at the end of the title. *The "Outfit pages" category is added to all the pages with "/Outfit" at the end of the title. *The "Diaries" category is added to all the pages transcription the diaries, cards, stories, chants and riddles that come with the dolls. What next? Once you know which of the above categories should be the first on a page, there are clear paths on which other categories should come next. Click the tab marked with the category that came first to see which categories should come next. Characters= If the page starts with a the "character" category, these are some of the categories that might come next. *The "Students" category is added to the main page of every student who currently attends Ever After High. *The "Adults" category is added to the main page of every adult character in the Ever After High universe. *The "Royals", "Rebels" or "Roybels" category is added to the main page of every character depending on which side they are aligned to. (These should only be added to a page if the character's side is officially stated, and cannot be added based on guesses. If you think a characters side is incorrectly listed then please contact an admin or bring it up in the comment section rather then just changing the category.) *The "Boys" or "Girls" category is added to main character pages depending on the characters gender. |-|Creatures= *The "Pets" category is added to all the creature pages who are pets of the characters. *The pet pages have their own gender categories of either "Male Pets" or "Female Pets", which should be used depending on their gender. |-|Places= |-|Books= |-|Episodes= |-|Doll Lines= |-|Merchandise= |-|Galleries= |-|Outfit Pages= |-|Diaries= Category:Site administration